


Superposition

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Dad!Dimitri, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: 6 part Dimileth pregnancy fluff. Part 3 is explicit the others are not. I suck at summaries :cBrief appearances/mentions of Seteth, Mercedes, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid. (Sylvix if you squint harder than I do without glasses on).
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> The power of Christ compelled me to write this entire fic in 10 hours. Let me know if you like it. I'll definitely do more Dimileth domesticity fics because I'm weak for Dad!Dimitri, this is just a stand alone fic that gave me the excuse to write fluff so sweet it hurts.
> 
> I blatantly ignored the geography of Fódlan and travel times so do with that what you will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri get some news

It started with the inexplicable queasiness, making her days attending to her duties as the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros feel even longer than they truly were. She attributed it to stress or some sort of bug, pushing the thought out of her mind as she returns to her work. It had been a little over a year and a half since the end of their fight with the Adresitan Empire and their efforts of trying to rebuild the war torn lands of Fódlan appeared to be coming to fruition under the guidance of the Church and the Kingdom.

Byleth lets out a heavy sigh as she rests her head in her hands, fighting back the wave of nausea that washes over her. It’s been happening for a week or two and it was starting to become unbearable. A knock on her office door startles her and she begrudgingly gets up to answer. When she opens the door Seteth greets her, pausing to study her face. Perhaps she wasn’t hiding it as well as she thought she was.

“Are you alright Archbishop?” He asks and Byleth intends to brush aside his question but ultimately shakes her head, closing her eyes and inhaling slowly. 

“No, not really” She admits, trying to downplay the situation “I’m just feeling a little under the weather.”

“Ah, I see.” He says, a curious look on his face. “I can cover for you, go home and rest.” 

She begins to protest but he cuts her off.

“Archbishop I insist, I can handle things today”.

Byleth acquiesces with a slight nod, leaving her office and heading out from Garreg Mach. There’s a slight chill in the air and she pulls her cloak tighter around her, a shiver running through her. 

The trip to Fhirdiad seems unending and once she finally lays eyes on the city she lets out a sigh of relief. She’s finally home.

A wave of exhaustion washes over her as she makes her way to the chambers she shares with Dimitri. It’s still early and he’s likely attending to matters of governance with Kingdom advisors. There was still much to do despite the progress they’ve made. Stifling a yawn Byleth closes the door to their room, easing out of the outfit she’d taken to wearing now that Rhea had entrusted the position of Archbishop to her. Pulling out one of Dimitri’s shirts she slips it over her head. It’s far too large but his scent is on it and she inhales, suddenly desperately missing him. It’s not like her to be this emotional over something so simple.

Byleth considers doing some work but exhaustion wins the battle and she begrudgingly resigns herself to taking a nap. Sitting idly doesn’t come natural to her and she usually has trouble falling asleep without Dimitri beside her, her years as a mercenary making it harder to let her guard down. Stifling a yawn she nestles underneath the blankets, falling into a restless sleep.

She wakes to the creak of floorboards, jolting upright as her instincts kick in. She quietly reaches for the dagger Dimitri had given her for her birthday before slipping out of bed. It’s too dark for her to make out who the figure is and she pads silently towards them, intent on getting the upper hand as she raises the blade. 

The figure turns as she moves to strike, quick hands reaching out to grab her wrist and she realizes it’s Dimitri as she crashes into his arms.

“Byleth it’s just me,” he says dropping his hold on her wrist. “I heard you were unwell so I came to check on you.”

“By the Goddess. Dimitri I almost _stabbed _you,” she huffs, dropping the dagger. 

“I apologize for startling you” Dimitri offers with a wry smile. “Perhaps Sylvain is right about my inclination of giving daggers as gifts being foolish.”

“I’m sorry I almost stabbed you,” she says sheepisly “Old habits do die hard.” 

Dimitri wraps his arms around her with a warm laugh, resting his chin upon the top of her head as she leans into his embrace. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks “It’s not like you to leave early, are you alright?”

She meets his gaze, cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. 

“Seteth more or less ordered me to leave when he came to my office” Byleth says with a shrug.

“That doesn’t answer my question” Dimitri says, twining his fingers with hers as she looks away. “You don’t have to put on a brave face you know.”

“I’m still tired but my stomach seems to have settled” Byleth offers, hoping the answer would be enough to calm his nervousness. “It comes and goes.”

“Do you want to see someone?” He asks, brow furrowing with worry as she shakes her head.

“I’m fine Dimitri, really” She assures him with what she hopes is enough conviction. “You have other things to worry about.” 

As she moves to step out of his arms a wave of dizziness overtakes her, her knees nearly buckling beneath her. Dimitri cries out her name as he catches her, arm wrapped around her waist as she tries to steady herself. 

“I’m getting the physician” he says, his tone resolute and she knows there’s no point protesting. To be quite frank she’s grateful for his insistence. 

Slowly she sits down on the edge of the bed, resting her head in her hands as she fights another wave of dizziness. Once Dimitri’s returned the room has stopped spinning. 

“I’ll be back soon, there’s an urgent matter I must attend to, after that I’m all yours” He reassures her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“Dimitri it’s fine,” She protests as he leaves.

The exam is rather straightforward and she answers the usual questions, listing her symptoms without much thought. Her attention snaps back when the woman asks her whether she’d had her cycle this moon. She tries to trace back the days in her mind, shaking her head as she deduces what the physician has worked out. She’s with child. The thought is both exciting and terrifying in equal parts. 

The physician congratulates her after discussing what she should expect in the coming months. When Dimitri returns she looks at him, hands toying nervously in her lap as she works on processing the news as he sits down next to her.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you,” he says as he takes her hand in his.

“What did she say?” His face fraught with worry at her silence. 

“Dimitri,” She begins, voice catching in her throat “I’m pregnant.”

Her own words sound foreign to her as she watches his face for a reaction. They’d talked about having children multiple times but they hadn’t been actively trying to conceive. 

“A-are you sure?” he asks as she watches the myriad of emotions on his face. 

Byleth nods, nervously toying with the hem of the shirt she’d taken from him. Her pulse races as she waits with bated breath.

“Dimitri please say something,” She pleads and he cuts her off with a sweet kiss, gently holding her cheek in his hand.

“I’m going to be a father,” He says incredulously and her heart skips as he places his hand on her stomach. “We’re having a child, our child.”

Byleth swallows thickly, pulling him close to capture his lips in a tender kiss, feeling tears run down her cheeks. Dimitri pulls back, looking at her in concern.

“Byleth, what’s wrong?” He asks and she shakes her head, letting out a soft laugh.

“Nothing,” She sniffs “I’m just so happy.”

He pulls her into his lap, cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand and she leans into his touch.

“I love you, so much” He says between gentle kisses. Brushing the tears from her eyes she lets out a soft laugh.

“I love you too Dimitri” Byleth says, nestling in his arms. 


	2. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to deal with her emotions

As the months go by her pregnancy becomes more apparent. Mercifully the morning sickness has passed but the mood swings have not. Much to her chagrin she’s sure she’s cried more these past few months did she can ever remember doing before the war. The simplest things seem to set her off, Dimitri’s hand resting gently on her stomach or dropped parchments at the monastery. Her usual outlet is now out of the question, leaving her certain her skills with a blade have diminished significantly.

She’s taken to having tea with Mercedes when she has time at the monastery. Byleth is grateful to have someone to talk to who’s willing to listen to her worries. Between her duties as Archbishop and the myriad of emotions that have been running through her she’s been running ragged and her chats have helped her find time to simply relax. 

When her day is finally at an end she’s more than ready to return to Fhirdiad. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to return to Dimitri’s warm embrace. Her pregnancy has filled her with a strange sense of longing each time she leaves home. It’s maddening at times.

When she finally walks through the doors she spots a familiar face, lips twitching into a soft smile as he meets her gaze. 

“I missed you,” Byleth says, arching up on her toes to give him a gentle kiss. Dimitri smiles into the kiss, his palms warm against her cheeks. 

“I missed you too,” he says softly, nestling his cheek against the top of her head as she lets out a contented sigh. It’s moments like these that make her heart swell with joy. She can picture him as a father, holding their child in his arms for the first time. Swallowing back the tears that threaten to spill free she links her fingers with his, looking down at the band on his finger. When she’d first started teaching at the monastery she could never have imagined this, though a part of her had always known she’d harbored feelings for far longer than she’s willing to admit. They’d been through so much these past few years that it still feels like a dream to her.

They’re both nervous about being parents, despite her reassurance that he’ll make an excellent father. Battle is nothing compared to the uncertainty she feels when she wonders whether she’ll be a good mother. 


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth struggles with the changes in her appearance. Dimitri helps chase away those thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex in this chapter

Byleth looks in the mirror with a huff, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. She’s reached the middle of her pregnancy and it’s no longer possible to hide her growing form, lithe muscles giving way to the swell of her stomach. They’d already announced that she was with child but it had finally started to become real to her that this was actually happening. Her former students had all been ecstatic at the news, Felix even begrudgingly congratulating Dimitri.

Hearing the door open she turns, spotting the familiar blonde hair and royal blue cloak that were so distinctly Dimitri. He gives her a warm smile when he catches her eye, taking off his cloak and draping it over a chair. 

Byleth turns back to the mirror, cradling the swell of her stomach in her hands as she studies her reflection. She can see Dimitri standing behind her, looking at her quizzically in the mirror.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms, fingers linking with her own. She lets out a sigh, leaning into his embrace.

“It’s foolish,” Byleth says, shaking her head.

“Nothing you have to say could ever be foolish,” he assures her.

“I’m just feeling self-conscious” she admits, flushing with embarrassment as she gestures vaguely at her reflection in the mirror. He gently lays a kiss on the top of her head, the sweet gesture causing her heart to skip a beat.

“You’re beautiful,” Dimitri says, brushing her hair to the side to lay a kiss on her neck. Her breath catches in her lungs. It was almost embarrassing that she had reacted so quickly to one small touch. The first few months of her pregnancy had been particularly hard on her, morning sickness and fatigue plaguing her every moment. They hadn’t been intimate since shortly before her symptoms started and they’d found out she was expecting. She hadn’t realized how badly she missed his touch.

“Dimitri you don’t have to–” he cuts her off, words dying as he steals a languid kiss from her, one that leaves her breathless.

“Byleth, you’re so beautiful” he says, each word punctuated by a kiss. Byleth turns to face him, pulling him down for another heated kiss, whimpering as he tugs her lower lip between his teeth.

“I’ve missed this,” he says, voice husky with desire. Her pulse races as his hands trace down her spine. She wants more, needs to feel his touch on her bare skin. Pulling back she eases out of her dress and her breathing stutters at the barely concealed hunger written on his face. 

Urging her back towards the bed, Byleth watches as he deftly undoes his armor. Her hands reach out to greedily touch each lline of muscle, watching him twitch under her touch. With a soft gasp he lifts her into his arms, perching her on the edge of the bed. 

Strong, talented hands trace down her shoulders and she waits with bated breath for his touch. When he pauses to look at her she lets out a huff of impatience.

“Dimitri–” she begins, voice faltering as her he cups her breasts in his hands, lips capturing hers in a molten kiss. His thumb brushes over her nipple and she cries out, arching into his touch. She’d only grown more sensitive as the months passed and she can feel the slickness between her legs as his mouth blazes a trail down the column of her throat. Byleth twines her hand in his hair, blonde locks spilling between her fingertips as she clings to him.

He lets out a soft laugh against, the soft, supple skin of her shoulder and she’s about to curse him for teasing her when he captures a taut nipple between his lips, tongue laving over the sensitive peak. Byleth lets out a moan of pleasure, squeezing her thighs together, desperately seeking relief from her aching need. She’s already wound tight, his touch molten on her skin. She watches as Dimitri drops to his knees before her. She shivers with anticipation as he parts her legs, draping them over his shoulder. Light teasing fingers trail up her thighs, settling on her hips. In an instant his mouth is on her, the air rushing from her lungs as he parts her folds with his tongue. 

She lets out a breathy moan, back arching with pleasure. She didn’t know how much she had missed this until just now. Biting her lower lip she watches him, eyes eyes catching hers, dark with want. It makes her pulse thrum, the sight of him sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. 

Each touch sends her soaring higher and she cries out as his tongue lavishes her clit, two fingers curling within her as she lets out a desperate moan. Her fingers tangle in his hair, holding him to her as she finally reaches her peak, eyes snapping shut as she cries out in pleasure, arching into his touch.

Once her breathing has finally slowed she pulls him up to her for a long, slow kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue and she feels herself flush, heat slowly rolling through.

Byleth reaches for the waistband of his pants, helping him ease them off, fingers curling around his cock. He exhales sharply at her touch, stifling a groan as she begins to stroke him. Byleth runs her thumb over the tip and her name falls from his lips in a throaty moan. She’s learned exactly how he likes to be touched, and she continues to work him until he grabs her wrist urging her stop. Relinquishing her hold on him Byleth gives him a gentle kiss, one that quickly turns heated as he sits down, pulling her into his lap. Cupping his cheek in her hand she looks down at him, heart fluttering.

“You look so beautiful,” He whispers reverently, pulling her down for a kiss, lips eagerly melding with hers. She breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against his. It’s moments like this that she holds most dear, gentle touches that make her realize just how deep their love truly runs.

“I love you Dimitri” she says softly before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. Byleth rises up on her knees, pushing him down and aligning his cock with her folds. His hands grasp her hips as she slides down, her fingers curling around his shoulder. 

The deep groan the tumbles from his lips makes her skin flush with want. She slowly begins to build up a rhythm, allowing his hands to guide her. She grasps his shoulder as he sits up, his hand cupping the small of her back. Their pace is slow, languorous and she can feel the heat slowly run through her. His lips find her neck as she rocks her hips. A whine falls from her lips as he bites down on her shoulder. His breath is warm against her skin, his fingers electric on her spine. The sound of skin meeting skin his beautifully sinful and she flushes. She can feel her orgasm quickly approaching. 

Dimitri’s hand finds purchase in her hair, gently angling her head back as he teases the taut peak of her breast with his tongue. Byleth lets out breathy cries of pleasure, knowing her own end is near as the waves roll over her. Another thrust and she tumbles over the edge, his name falling from her lips in a desperate plea. He follows close behind, breathing ragged as he spills within her. 

Byleth lets out a shaky laugh as she eases off of him, rolling over onto her side, feeling his arms wrap around her as he lies down next to her. They’re a mess of tangled limbs, both content to lay there in peaceful silence. Byleth glances over her shoulder when he places his hand lovingly on her stomach.

Byleth swallows back the tears as she places her hand atop his, his frame dwarfing her own. She knows she’s safe in his arms and she lets out a soft sigh as she closes her eyes. 

“My beloved…” he whispers softly and she feels the tears spill free and he brushes them from her cheeks as he places a kiss atop her head.

“I love you, Dimitri. I can’t wait to meet our child,” She says softly, slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.


	4. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth try to deal with their anxiety as they await the arrival of their child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains depictions of labor and delivery. I avoided anything too in depth because childbirth is actually a really objectively gross process.

Dimitri has taken to talking to their baby every chance he gets, whispers of how much he loves them and how excited he is. Byleth knows he’s going to make and exceptional father despite his own doubts. This is new territory for both of them and at times the anxiety takes over.

This late in her pregnancy she’s been forced to perform her duties for the church from Fhirdiad, the distance no longer possible. Dimitri is worried that she’s taking on too much but she’d been able to get the physician to calm his nerves. With less than one moon to go she’s found herself devoted to making sure everything is in place for when the baby arrives, her nesting instincts kicking in.

She’s sitting in her office when she feels a slight ache in her lower back. At this point she’s used to the soreness in her back so when it passes she returns her attention to the letters before her. A short while later she feels the cramps again and she’s fairly certain she should find the physician. Making her way from her office she runs into Dimitri, wincing as another contraction takes over her. In an instant he’s beside her, supporting her with his arm. 

“Are you alright?” he asks breathlessly and she nods, the discomfort having passed for the moment. 

“I just need to see the physician,” she says hoping to ease both their minds. Dimitri watches her, barely masked concern on his face as they meet with the physician.

She informs them that there’s no need to worry, it’s still very early. She urges them to try and relax, making a note of the timing of each contraction if possible. Right now all they can do is wait and try to go about things as normally as possible, she doesn’t have any concerns. Thanking her they make their way to their chambers, pausing as the cramping returns.

Time passes , the contractions remaining mostly just uncomfortable and Byleth decides to lay down, hoping to rest before the labor truly starts. She’s aware of what she can expect in the coming hours which does little to ease her mind.

She’s only been lying there for a short while when she feels another contraction, breathing sharply. This one is stronger and she tries to calm herself. Dimitri is looking at with her, brow furrowed with concern. 

“I’m fine,” Byleth says with a less than convincing smile. Sitting up she lets out a cry of discomfort as the pain begins again. There’s a brief respite and she lets out a slow exhale. Dimitri hovers nervously nearby which does little to ease her own nerves.

“Let’s just get some rest,” she tries to convince him but he shakes his head.

“You rest, I’ll be fine,” he says, sounding far less resolutely than she knows he intended. 

With a resounding sigh she lays down, drifting off briefly. She wakes with a sharp intake of breath, clutching her stomach. She stands up, feeling water pool by her feet after another stab of pain. 

Dimitri, who had nodded off in the chair by the fireplace is up in an instant when she cries out his name.

“We need to go,” she breathes out. “My water broke.”

Nodding silently he helps her rest her weight on his arm, guiding her back downstairs. He calls out for the midwife and she’s there far more quickly than he’d expected. Byleth listens intently, grabbing Dimitri’s hand as another wave of pain rushes over her.

She’s assured that everything is fine and that she has nothing to worry about. Dimitri looks far from convinced at the words as he paces uneasily. Byleth lays down, reaching for his hand.

“Dimitri I’m okay,” She says, squeezing his hand far tighter than she intends to as she exhales unsteadily. The contractions become increasingly more painful and she wants nothing more than for them to stop. After what feels like an eternity the midwife informs her that it’s time for her to push.

Byleth looks at Dimitri, wide eyed and he brings her hand to his lips, squeezing reassuringly. His nerves seemed to have settled slightly though hers have only gotten more intense. He whispers words of encouragement as the midwife coaches her. She swears she’s never done anything nearly as painful as this, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tries to work this.

“I don’t think I can do this Dimitri,” Byleth says, looking up at him frantically.

“You’re the strongest person I know,” Dimitri assures her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She nods, looking back at the midwife.

Each push is agony and she feels like she’s being ripped apart, body overcome by pain. It feels as though she’s been there for days and all she wants is for it to end. Letting out a loud cry she bears down, squeezing Dimitri’s hand so hard she’s sure she has broken it. After what feels like two lifetimes she lets out one last cry, sobbing at the pain and then she’s being handed their child, red faced and wailing. 

She can feel Dimitri’s hand shaking in hers as she nestles the newborn against her. When she looks up at him she sees tears rolling down his face. This is their son, after nearly nine long months he was finally here. The midwife congratulates them, beaming at the couple but all they can do is look in wonder at the tiny infant. 

With trembling hands Dimitri strokes the child’s cheek and Byleth chokes back a sob, a thousand emotions running through her at once. She’s sure she’s never loved two people more than this. After he’s cleaned up the midwife hands him to Dimitri. 

Byleth watches, teary eyed at the way his face lights up when he cradles his son for the first time, the child looking small and fragile in his arms. 

“_Welcome to the world, Jeralt Lambert Blaiddyd_,” she says, a tired smile on her face as she looks up at the two of them.


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri get a visit from some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my best to capture the dynamic of the four of them. Hopefully it's not OOC.

Life with a newborn is a strange change for both of them. After the announcement of the birth of the young prince was made they’d had a steady stream of visitors, all of her former classmates eager to see him. Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid had been the first to stop by, all of them relatively close to the capitol.

Felix had looked uncharacteristically soft when he saw Jeralt. Of course he had followed it up with “Congratulations Boar, make sure not to mess this up,” earning him a smack on the arm from Ingrid and a wry smile from Dimitri.

“Just so everyone is aware, I always knew you two were a thing, even back at the Officer’s Academy” Sylvain says with a wink as Felix scoffs. “I’d like to think I helped.”

“Sylvain, are you completely devoid of the ability to know when _not_ to talk?” Felix asks, glaring at him.

“Alright, let’s all settle down,” Ingrid says, laying a hand on both of their shoulders as Sylvain opens his mouth to reply. Despite the years passing it seemed that some things will always stay the same, their friendship an unbreakable bond despite what Felix would like to have them believe. Byleth can’t help but smile when she sees him discreetly look over at Sylvain, his scowl softening.


	6. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri receive a wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! If you like the fic leave a comment or kudos. It makes my hard work worth it.

The first few nights had been deceivingly easy for their new family, both of them managing to find time to sleep off and on. The illusion is shattered when they wake to the wails of their infant son. 

Dimitri, who had fallen asleep in a chair by the fire lets out a soft yelp as he trips over the leg of the chair in his haste to check on Jeralt.

Byleth clambers from their bed, eyes bleary as she gently lifts their child into her arms, attempting futilely to coax him back to sleep. With a desperate look she glances at Dimitri.

“What should we do?” She asks despite knowing he had about as much first hand knowledge as she did when it came to child rearing. 

“Is he hungry?” Dimitri asks, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Byleth shakes her head, cradling the newborn against her shoulder as she pats him on the back. 

“I already tried,” she says, gentle swaying from side to side to try and subdue the crying. “He doesn’t need to be changed either.”

Dimitri gently takes the baby from her and his efforts have about as little effect as Byleth’s did. 

“What are we doing wrong?” Byleth asks, voice wavering. He shakes his head.

“I don’t know.” His voice sounds as desperate as she feels.

They frantically go over everything that could possibly be wrong. Dimitri paces the room, hand cradling Jeralt’s head. She hasn’t felt this helpless in years, on the verge of tears. 

“I’m the worst mother in Fódlan,” Byleth says, shaking her head.

“I suppose that makes me the worst father,” Dimitri says, gently handing her the newborn. “I’m going to find a physician.”

She watches him pull on his boots, draping his cloak around his shoulders. Byleth holds Jeralt close, sitting on the bed. Subconsciously she feels the need to hum the song she’d hear Rhea singing the night of the ball in what feels like a lifetime ago, the song Sothis had written for her children. As if by divine intervention by the Goddess herself his wails begin to diminish into soft, hiccupping cries. Eventually they cease completely and she watches his eyes drift shut as she rests her hand on the downy blonde hair atop his head. She can see Dimitri lingering by the door, his hand hovering over the handle as she gives him a tired smile. 

Quietly he creeps back over, doing his best to make as little noise as possible as he removes his boots. Stifling a yawn he sits down beside Byleth watching their son sleep with bated breath, afraid that the slightest sound will wake him. 

Perhaps they _weren’t_ the worst parents in all of Fódlan.


End file.
